GAMBATTE SHION: Seaside Scare!
by HitmanTargetsYou
Summary: (HUNTER X HUNTER AU SERIES EXCERPT) Shion's class go on a field trip to the beach and get the scare of their lives at an inn!


"I'm really, really excited! What do you think it's going to be like there, at the inn?" Gon gushed, getting on the bus after Killua. "I don't know, I've never been there before!"

He looked for Shion and found him in the back, sitting next to the window. He grinned and sat directly next to him, Gon following after. Shion turned to them and grinned, shifting into a more comfortable way to sit. He held the knapsack he hand-made in their home economics class in his lap. "Hey guys!"

Killua sighed, and stretched, pushing Shion's head into the window. "O-Ow! Stop it, Killua!"

Shion pushed his hand off and punched his side, and Killua laughed, holding it in pain. "You punch like a girl!" Shion then frowned, hmphing. "I'm going to make you bleed like a girl, you little shi-"

"I think we're about to start going now!" Gon interrupted, and the bus lurched forward.

Shion sighed and leaned back. "Well, to the beach we go! You guys brought your swimming trunks right?" Killua opened his knapsack and pulled out two pairs of black and blue swim trunks. Gon opened his knapsack, and a pulled out a green one.

"My mom packed my things, so..." Shion rummaged around, and pulled out a... frilly, pink two-piece bikini? He frowned and blushed brightly as Gon and Killua burst into laughter, attracting stares from the other boys and making them laugh at the sight.

"Hey Shion! I think you're on the wrong bus!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were _really_ into _that_!"

"I'll _literally_ give you 1,000,000 yen if you wear that to the beach!"

"I honestly think he'll look hot in it."

The bus fell into awkward silence, everyone looking for the one who said the last comment. After a short moment of the awkwardness, someone decided to shout, "WHO CARES, HE'LL GET **_1,000,000_** YEN IF HE WEARS IT! At the cost of his _pride_, of course."

Then, the bus of immature boys started to chant for him to wear it, ignoring the teachers protests. Having enough of the teasing, Shion sent everyone an angry glare, and they shut up. The rumor of him being in the well-known gang The Phantom Troupe started floating around again, and no one exactly wanted to confirm whether or not the rumors were true. Not that he was a member, but it was still a good advantage to be mistook as one of the notorious Spiders. _Even though I was invited to join before_...

After being satisfied with their silence, Shion noticed a sticky note on the top piece of the bikini. He pulled it off, and recognized his dad's handwriting.

_**'Have fun at the beach, Shion! I hope you like this!'**_

"Very funny dad." He muttered distastefully, and crumpled the sticky note. He then rummaged around in his knapsack and eventually found a pair of gradient blue swim trunks. As a plus, there was a note of apology from his older brother Zero and his mom, who 'rightfully punished' his dad for his joke.

He threw the bikini at Killua, whom threw it at Gon. After finding an apple, Shion took it out and bit into it, savoring the sweetness. "Man, that wasn't funny."

Killua let out a brief laugh. "Ha, you mean that was _very _fun- Ow!" Shion had punched his side before he finished his comment. With a smirk, Killua grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards him, taking a bite out of the apple. "Thank you!"

Shion sent him an icy stare. "Are you a masochist? I think you're a masochist." Gon then yawned, and stretched his arms out. "I'm getting stiff! I hope it's not a long drive to the beach" Shion yawned as well, biting into his apple again. "I don't know. But I do know that we're in the same boat."

* * *

><p>It took a while before they actually got to the beach. First, they had to check into a <em>really <em>nice inn. Second after that, they had to unpack and tour around the inn, so they knew where to go. Shion wasn't sure if he would remember, but he decided to keep silent. He didn't want to cause anyone any trouble. Third, they had to look over their schedules. Everyone was in a group of three, and Shion was paired with Gon and Killua.

They looked at their schedules together, and Shion sighed. "Man, we have cleaning duties tonight...?!"

"It looks like it." Gon confirmed, and he smiled. "But who cares, now we can go to the beach!"

Shion nodded, and the three of them took turns to change in the bathroom. Afterwards, they rushed off outside the inn and down the streets. Following the rest of the students, they got to the beach in no time. However, running in the sand wasn't as fun. Just a few steps into the sand Shion fell face first. After spitting out some sand, he frowned. "That was _gross_..."

Killua pat his back with his foot, laughing. "You'll be fine."

Shion then tripped him so he fell on his bottom. "Whatever!" He then immediately got up, running as carefully and quickly as he could to the safety of the water. Killua scoffed and got up, following after him. "Get back here you little pain-in-the-ass! I'll put your _cute _bikini on you! After all, you'll look 'hot', and get 1,000,000 yen!"

Shion turned around and briefly flicked him off before getting into the water. Gon sighed and followed them slowly. "Come on you guys, can't we go anywhere without one of you trying to kill the other?"

"Of course not Gon, you should know that by now." Killua said, stopping to let him catch up. Shion then trudged back to the shores of the beach and put on elbow on Killua's shoulder. "We'll truce for Gon's sake. _**For now**._"

Killua turned to him and smirked. "I'll take it."

They shook their hands, and Gon smiled, fake tears in his eyes. "I really appreciate the act you guys!"

He then pushed them both into the water, jumping in after. Shion immediately stood up, couching up water and his eyes stinging. "Gon... **hack**! Sn-Sneaky little b- **cough! Cough- **You sneaky little bastard!"

He smiled mischievously and then realized. "Where's Killu-"

He was suddenly pulled underwater, and Shion laughed. "Ha! Killua has avenged me!"

Gon rushed back up, coughing and wheezing for air. After catching his breath, he glared at a smirking Killua. "Nice one, Killua!"

He then splashed at him, and Killua shielded himself with his arms. "Hey now, you started it!"

Both boys began to splash attack each other, Shion slowly making his way back to shore. He looked for some sea shells, collecting the ones that he liked. Every once in a while he looked to the ocean and saw Gon and Killua messing with each other. He smiled and continued collecting sea shells.

Eventually he gathered them in his hands and ran around the beach, searching for a nice spot to make a sand castle. When he found a clean sandy spot, he began to dig around. Luckily luck was on his side when he found a stray sand pail. He began to make a rather crappy sand castle.

A few minutes passed by before he heard Killua call for him. Turning around, Shion saw Killua running towards him. When he reached him, he ruffled his spiky white hair and sighed. "Gon got distracted when Red-head came over to talk, so I decided to come ruin your life for a little longer."

Shion frowned and pat his sandcastle. "Go away, I'm making my future home."

Killua laughed endlessly when he saw his 'masterpiece'. "Honestly, I can see you living in a house like that in the future...!"

It took a while for him to realize he had just insulted him, and Shion hmphed. "Whatever!"

Killua sat down next to him, making a mini sand-man. They both didn't talk to each other, too engrossed in their creations. When Shion finished his sand-castle, he grinned. "Done!"

Killua finished at the same time, picking up his sand man and placing on top of the sand castle. "And here's you! Just as crappy as always!" Shion kicked him and sighed. "Well, I'm gonna head back into the water, then help around the inn. You wanna follow?"

Shaking his head, Killua refused. "Later. There's something I want to do first." Shion shrugged and ran off. "Your call!"

**-KILLUA-**

After the coast was clear, Killua sighed in relief. He began to make another sandman, and set it next to the first sandman. They both weren't the best looking sand creations, and they were really droopy, but he didn't care. Smiling, Killua pat the first one's head. "There... now they're two crappy sandmen. And one of them..."

He looked at the ocean, and sighed when he saw Shion jumping around with Gon. "And one of them likes the other."

He then began to make a third sandman and put it in between them. "Of course, they'll never leave their best friend behind. He's always there for them."

He then punched himself in the head. "Just how old am I... playing like this like some school girl. Get a grip, Killua."

**-LATER, SHION-**

"Man, cleaning duty sucks~ I hate this!"

Killua complained, mopping the floors unhappily. Shion sighed and scrubbed the walls. "Well, at least after this it's our turn to bathe. We just have to deal with this for now."

Gon nodded in agreement, and Killua hmphed. "I don't like this..."

It took a while to clean up the room, since it was so big, and they had to set up a bunch of futons. Of course the innkeepers helped them set it up and clean it, so it didn't take as long. They began to head to the bathhouse.

* * *

><p>"That was relaxing..." Shion commented, buying a fruit-flavored milk bottle from the vending machine. Killua handed him some yen and Shion bought him one too. They both drank their milk and sighed in bliss at the same time. Killua threw his bottle away. "Well, we should probably head back and put on our yukata. Being in nothing but a towel is weird."<p>

Shion silently agreed and threw his milk bottle away after. They headed back into their rooms, and everyone else was just about to go to sleep. Gon had already changed into his yukata and was lying in his futon, since he got out of the springs earlier than Shion and Killua. They both changed and lied next to Gon's futon.

"Today was fun. And tomorrow will be funner!" Gon said, and stretched. Shion nodded in agreement, and smiled. He then shifted on his stomach. "Hey... you know what would make this moment perfect?"

"No... what?"

"A **_scary_ **story..." Shion replied, and most of the boys in the room fell silent. One of the boys laughed nervously and said, "I thought you in a bikini was the horror story..."

There was a few laughs, but Shion frowned. "Your face is about to be a horror story if you bring the bikini up again." He immediately stopped laughing and Killua sat up. "Tell us one then. Try to scare us."

Shion smirked. "Well... I heard a specific rumor about this very inn while helping out."

Everyone stopped talking, and looked at him. "G-Go on..."

"Nah, you all look like you're about to just pee then and there. I'm going to bed." He joked, getting back into his futon. They all protested angrily, and he laughed. "JK, JK..."

Sitting back up, he cleared his throat. "Rumor was... there was a couple who checked into this hotel. They checked into this _exact_ room. Well, they had a really big argument, and in anger, the boyfriend **killed **his girlfriend. There was an investigation of course, but the boyfriend already cleared up his tracks and ran off. She was never avenged. So... a few weeks after, they opened this room up again. The first ones to check into this room was an all-male basketball club. They had no idea what happened... they were never informed."

"So then.. So then what happened?!" Gon asked nervously.

Shion smirked. "This is where it gets interesting. They spent their day like ours, like any normal students. Then... it reached bedtime. Lights out."

Everyone went pale, not moving. Even the smartest boys in the class ignoring him stopped working on their classwork, and the bravest boys were shaking.

"As soon as lights went out, it was dead silent. Then... the wailing started. At first, it was really faint, and no one had any idea what is was, or where it was coming from. They decided to ignore it, maybe it was just some girl who got dumped. But soon... soon it got even louder. And louder. They couldn't ignore it any longer... but they couldn't leave, and they were too scared to move. The crying got closer to their room, and soon it was so loud, it was as if it was coming directly **_outside _**the doors." Shion watched everyone's faces of horror, and smiled.

"And then... the crying stopped. The sliding doors opened ever so slooowly... and a stiff looking girl crept in. Her hair covered her entire face... and she was dripping in blood. When she limped in, she moved her hair from her horrifying face and..."

Shion let out a loud, high shriek. All the boys in the room either jumped or screamed, and they all grabbed each other. Shion laughed and got into his futon. "That was hilariou-"

Shion was interrupted when the sliding doors opened. The teacher walked in and flipped off the light switch. "Lights out."

He shut the doors and left the silent boys in the dark. Everyone was somewhat terrified, and got into their futons awkwardly. Shion held back a laugh and said, "Well... goodnight."

There was a murmur of good nights and some silence. Then... there was a **_soft wailing_**. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, and everyone froze. There was some nervous laughter, and Gon turned to Shion. "H-H-Hey... Shion... The story you told _was _fake, right? Right?!"

"Y-Yeah... no way it was real!" Killua smiled anxiously, the other boys agreeing in consensus. Shion shrugged, trembling. "Well actually... I heard it from one of the innkeepers... So only they know if it was real or not..."

There was dead silence. Everyone got out of their sleeping bags and sat up, unable to sleep any longer. "Hey Shion, if this is revenge for what happened on the bus, we're really_, really _sorry...!"

"I didn't set this up! I'm telling you, I have no idea what's going on...!" Shion whispered back harshly as the wailing continued to get closer and closer. Everyone freaked out and headed towards the back of the room, huddling each other. Killua grabbed Shion and Gon, dragging them back. The wailing and sound of dripping echoed in the halls, and soon boys started panicking.

"HOLY SHIT, WE'RE GONNA DIE... !"

"Someone save us...!"

"We can't go out or she'll get us!"

"Ahhhhh...!"

"Anyone else think Shion will look hot if he's bloody?"

"WHO THE _HELL_ ARE YOU, YOU DAMN CREEPER...?!"

Suddenly, the wailing stopped directly in front of the sliding doors. Then, they slowly opened... The sound of dripping ringed in their ears. There was more soft crying, and the sound of steps was stiff. Then the girl walked in. Her long black hair was wet and messy, covering her pale face. She held herself tightly, and walked in stiffly. "H-Help me... please... help me..."

At this point all the boys began screaming and holding each other as tightly as they could.

"THIS IS IT, WE'RE GOING TO DIE VIRGINS..!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE US!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"You should totally get Shion first! He's the really hot one with blue hair!"

"LEAVE ME **_ALONE_** YOU FREAKING STALKER!"

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the girl was really just a student. She was trying to find her way back to the girls room after going to the bathroom, and accidentally walked into the boys room. Of course the girly screaming of the boys woke up the teachers and they yelled at them for at least an hour.<p>

Afterwards, the boys calmed down and everyone fell asleep. Except Shion and Killua, they were both still pretty awake. "Who was the bastard saying all that shit? He's creepier than the girl in the horror story!"

Killua laughed and pat his head. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes..."

Shion frowned and sighed. "You wouldn't want to be... Well, today was pretty exciting, wasn't it?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah... I really enjoyed today. It was awesome...!"

They both shared a laugh, and Shion closed his eyes. "Well... we gotta go to sleep now, right?" Killua turned to Shion and smiled. He definitely wasn't the one harassing Shion, but he did like the fellow male. If he ever found out the identity of Shion's harasser, he would hurt them so they never bothered him again.

"Night... Shion."


End file.
